Frieza
by Wynter Dark
Summary: Sinopse: Ele é tão frio quanto o inverno rigoroso, e isso está te matando aos poucos... LilySev, Projeto Estações da Mansão Ficwriters Inverno.


**Frieza  
**

**Sinopse: **_Ele é tão frio quanto o inverno rigoroso, e isso está te matando aos poucos... Lily/Sev, Projeto Estações da Mansão Ficwriters- Inverno._

O tom cinza-chumbo predominava em toda extensão do céu, deixando aquele dia muito escuro e soturno.

Não se via pássaros, flores, e até mesmo o grande Salgueiro Lutador parecia mais pacífico e encolhido nos últimos dias, resultado do inverno rigoroso que afligia Hogwarts.

Olhando-se pelos terrenos extensos da escola, não se via nenhum aluno ou aluna que tivesse tido coragem o bastante de enfrentar o mau humor do senhor divino do Tempo, a grande parte tinha optado por passar seu tempo dentro das paredes protegidas e frias - ahn, como faz falta um sistema de aquecimento interno... - de Hogwarts.

Mesmo dentro dos corredores, é raro encontrar uma alma viva passeando por eles, a grande maioria tinha ficado dentro do Salão Comunal, de preferência perto da lareira – que estava sendo disputada a tapa naquele exato momento – porém, mesmo assim, conseguimos avistar uma bela cabeleira ruiva embrenhada nas estantes da Biblioteca.

Ela não era muito alta, mas também não era muito baixa; tinha cabelos ruivos num tom mais puxado para acaju, lisos, e na metade das costas. A pele era branca; os lábios no momento também, o que dava um grande destaque aos olhos amendoados verde-esmeralda da menina.

Usava cerca de seis blusas, três casacos, um par de luvas, dois cachecóis, mais duas meias-calça, três meias três quatros além do uniforme normal de inverno; que era formado por uma blusa social branca, um suéter cinza com o símbolo da casa – no caso dela, um grande leão - bordado no peito, capa negra também com o símbolo da casa, saia cinza, e uma meia três quartos branca.

A ruiva respirou fundo, puxou um livro de transfiguração e se encaminhou na direção de uma mesinha para que pudesse se sentar, enquanto sentia uma corrente de ar frio arrepiar todos os pêlos de seu corpo.

_Droga de frio_, pensava, ao passo em que se sentava em uma cadeira e encolhia-se ainda mais dentro de seus casacos e puxava o cachecol para mais perto. Estava tão distraída tentando se aquecer que não percebeu quando _ele_ entrou e se dirigiu à sessão de poções da Biblioteca.

Quando sentiu outro arrepio subir por sua espinha, ela virou-se para trás, apenas para que seus olhos se encontrassem com os orbes negros que a observavam friamente.

Não era um rapaz exatamente feio, podia-se dizer que era mais mal cuidado, mal visto, do que um cara sem boa aparência. Ele tinha cabelos negros lisos, na altura do queixo, e uma pele muito branca, quase sem indícios de sol, o que a fez se perguntar se ele já tinha tomado sol alguma vez na vida; o nariz comprido e arrebitado realmente se destacava no rosto impassível, mas de feições finas, que o menino ostentava; embora, sinceramente, ele não parecesse se importar com isso.

- O que está olhando, Evans? - Se a ruiva indignou-se por ele ter reclamado dela estar fitando-o, quando ele fazia o mesmo, não demonstrou: soltou um longo muxoxo de descontentamento e retomou seu livro. – Ou será que está pensando em um modo de ajudar ao seu _amado_ Potter a arruinar a minha vida?

Evans ergueu a cabeça de repente, e teve de se controlar para não se levantar e pôr-se de pé; ele nunca tinha se dirigido a ela com a voz tão fria, tão impassível, tão... _sem sentimentos..._

- Eu-**Não-**Gosto-Do-Potter. – Falou, enfatizando cada palavra exageradamente. – Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir, Snape?

Uma fagulha de ódio perpassou os olhos de besouro do Senhor Snape, e não foi despercebida pela ruiva. Ela sorriu.

- Oh, Evans, devo estar cego então. – falou irônico. – O que foi _aquilo_ hoje no café da manhã afinal? Um juramento de ódio?

As bochechas dela ficaram ligeiramente rosadas, e ela desviou os olhos dele por alguns minutos, sem graça. O que dizer?

Os dois caíram em silêncio profundo, quebrado apenas pelo sopro do vento frio que vinha lá de fora e pela respiração pesada de ambos.

- _Ele_ me agarrou. A força. Contra a _minha_ vontade. – ela sussurrou; tão rápido e tão baixo que, por alguns instantes, ele mesmo pensou ter imaginado a voz da ruivinha.

Ergueu os olhos para encará-la: uma batalha muda começara a ser travada. Evans procurava nele indícios daquele garoto de quem ela tanto gostava, tanto admirava, tanto temia; Snape? Snape apenas tentava livrar-se do encanto dos orbes verdes tempo o suficiente para encontrar a verdade, a verdade por trás de Evans.

- Você sabe que eu odeio quando isso acontece, Lily. – o menino falou, adocicando o olhar e permitindo-se acariciar o rosto da ruivinha com as costas da mão esquerda. – Odeio Potter, de todos, não posso imaginar você com ele. Justo _ele_...

A moça baixou os olhos, envergonhada, e sorriu timidamente quando o garoto ergueu seu rosto com delicadeza, forçando-a a encará-lo.

- Eu também, Severus... – o nome dele saiu quase como um murmúrio pesaroso. – Não gosto de Potter, você sabe disso.

Isso bastou para acabar com a impassibilidade de Snape, que se aproximava agora da ruiva lentamente para, minutos depois, colar os lábios aos dela.

Lily viu toda aquela cena em câmera lenta, ela conseguira sentir, ouvir e ver cada milésimo de segundo que antecedeu e procedeu ao beijo. Era como se ela tivesse ficado muito sensível, como se tivesse visão de raios X, como se ela estivesse vendo um filme muitas e muitas vezes; simplesmente mágico.

Os lábios gelados de Severus provocaram-lhe arrepios na espinha, tontura, e de repente ela sentira como se estivesse ocorrendo um desfile comemorativo com muitos bulbos e elefantes em seu estômago; uma sensação que ela conhecia bem. Uma sensação que ela _adorava_.

O frio do beijo contrastava enormemente com o estranho calor que preenchera seu coração quando Sev a abraçara carinhosamente, segundos antes do beijo; e eram esses sentimentos conflitantes que tornavam a experiência de beijar Severus Snape única, _inesquecível_.

- Sev, - ela começou, assim que o beijo fora interrompido. - nós não podemos... Eu quero dizer, não agüento mais essa história toda! É injusto que tenhamos de esconder nosso relacionamento; eu não tenho medo de ninguém, muito menos do Potter e tenho certeza de que _você_ também não tem, não é? – a ruiva parou, estudando as expressões faciais de Severus, que permanecia em silêncio. – Sev?

Lily suspirou ao sentir o não implícito no olhar de Severus; a pergunta que sempre estivera em seu coração e que atormentava sua mente continuava lá, mais clara do que nunca...

_Será que ele não a assumia por ter **vergonha** dela?_

Afinal, ela era uma _sangue-ruim_, como muitos dos amigos deles já haviam dito, sempre a menosprezando. E ele? Será que ele também a menosprezava dessa forma; será que ele só saía com ela porque Lily era bonita e ele se sentia atraído por ela?

Lily sentia uma dor no coração que era simplesmente inexplicável; algo nesse distanciamento dele, nesse distanciamento de sentimentos ao qual Severus sempre se impunha ao esconder-se atrás de sua máscara de impassibilidade que simplesmente a amedrontava. Não que ela fosse medrosa, ou nada nesse sentido, afinal era uma Gryffindor e a ruiva costumava orgulhar as suas origens; mas quando o moreno agia desse modo, ela sentia como se ele fosse abandoná-la, e logo em seguida zombar de seus sentimentos por ele. _Como poderia ele amar uma sangue ruim como eu?_ Chegava a pensar em momentos de completa tristeza.

- Hey Snape, você está aí? – a voz arrastada era de um dos amigos de Severus, Avery, que vinha acompanhado por Malfoy e Mulciber.

Lily virou-se na direção de Severus, como que para estudá-lo um pouco, para tentar prever o que ele faria.

Não foi muito difícil, porém: ele apenas se afastou da garota e, sem dizer nem uma palavra de carinho, ou até mesmo de consolo, ele seguiu em direção aos seus amigos sem nem ao menos olhar pra trás.

A ruiva soltou um pequeno suspiro deprimido e se virou na direção do livro de transfiguração; tinha de parar de pensar em Sev e começar a estudar mais, logo teriam NIEM's.

- Talvez, sabe, esteja na hora de você olhar pra frente e ver que Snape não serve pra você. – a ruiva ergueu os olhos para se deparar com um par de orbes castanho-esverdeadas encarando-a com todo o calor e carinho que Sev não conseguia lhe oferecer. - E quando você o fizer, lembre-se de que eu estarei aqui. – e conjurando uma margarida, que ele largou no colo dela, e abaixando-se para estalar um beijinho em seu rosto, James Potter partiu, deixando Lily Evans mergulhada novamente em um mar de frio e solidão.

**Momento Miss Huyu está com medo:**

Não me matem, por favor!

Olha, eu nunca escrevi uma Sev/Lily antes – e provavelmente nunca vou escrever de novo, não depois _disso_. – e ficou horrível, eu _sei_ que ficou.

Mas eu resolvi mandar pra vocês mesmo assim, né? Eu sou insana...

/abraça leitores/ Mas vocês vão comentar néééé/aperta leitores/ Por favorrr...

Ahn, sim. Essa fic foi postada para o Projeto Ficwriters Estações- Inverno, o tema utilizado foi **frio**.

Dedicada a DarkAngelSly, Babi Evans, Gata Slytherin ( obrigada pela betagem!), Sandra Potter e Mia ( Mamissss!)

Read & Review, certo, todo-mundo?

Beijos,

**Miss Huyu**

**Propagandas Básicas, se não, o salário não rende... ahuahauauhau:**

_Vocês querem ler outros trabalhos dessa autora que vos fala? (Jura? Tem certeza disso? XD)._

**Fairy Tales**: _James/Lily_

Incompleta.

**E Pros Leitores De F.T.:** Liiindooos! Capítulo pronto, só falta a beta mandar de volta!

**Entrelinhas: **_James/ Lily_

_Segundo lugar_ no I Challenge de Quadribol do fórum A3V, e prêmio de _Melhor Time_.

Completa.

**Coração de Gelo:**_ James/Lily_

_Primeiro lugar_ no II Challenge de Férias do fórum A3V, e prêmio de _Melhor Casal_.

Completa.


End file.
